El secuestro de Bulma
by isaella
Summary: Freezer a secuestrado a Bulma que hara Vegeta? y Whis actua muy diferente


Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

"Pensamientos"

(mis comentarios)

Nota: este es mi primer fic aunque ya tenia varios dias que lo queria escribir y bueno les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo

············································································

Ya habia pasado un mes desde la batalla contra Broly y Freezer no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

"la verdad no me atrae mucho tener batallas con vegeta y aunque lo halla matado, todavia no es suficiente para mi venganza contra el, ya que siempre lo reviven con esas esferas del dragon" Penso el gran emperador Freezer.

Emperador Freezer-- Dijo uno de los soldados de Freezer, al verlo muy pensativo.

Que quieres?--pregunto un poco enojado ya que habian interrunpido sus pemsamientos.

no na-nada--tartamudeo el soldado al escuchar el tono de voz de su emperador.

Freezer siguio pensando en un plan para su venganza, hasta que le llego una idea a la cabeza.

"eso es!! secuestrare a esa terricola insoportable!!"

Soldados, iremos al planeta tierra!!!-- dijo un Freezer con una leve sonrisa de maldad.

...

En la Tierra

Un dia normal en Capsule Corp, Bulma enserrada en su laboratorio terminando proyectos, Trunks jugando con goten, Bra dormida y Goku y Vegeta entrenando en el planeta del Señor Bills.

Tengo hambre mejor voy a comer--dijo Bulma un poco hambrienta.

Mientras Bulma iba camino a la cocima escucha un gran entruendo en su patio.

Ella sale para ver que es y se da cuenta de que hay una nave muy familiar y esa era la nave del Gran Emperador Freezer.

Bulma miro la nave horrorizada. Goku y Vegeta no estan que voy a hacer!!--.

En ese mismo instante llega Krilin quien tambien se ve muy preocupado. Bulma estas bien!--.

si, si pero... ese tal Freezer ha vuelto a la Tierra!-- dijo la peliazul un poco asustada pero a la vez enojada.

En eso Freezer baja de la nave y con un rapido movimiento( enserio muyyy rapido) toma a Bulma del brazo y se la lleva.

Krilin!!!!--Grito una Bulma asustada y enojada. Sueltame ENERGUMENO!!!--.

En ese mismo instante llega Yamcha, el maestro roshi, Ten y Gohan, y ven como Freezer sierra la puerta de su nave.

Yamcha al ver esta escena se enfurece hechando maldiciones a Freezer y a Vegeta, por nunca estar en la Tierra para proteger a Bulma.

Bulma...-- dijo un Gohan muy triste pero despues se volvio una actitud muy decidida al acordarse de algo.

Chicos!! Bulma tiene un especie de télefono con el que puede comonicarse con el señor Whis y... yo se donde lo guarda!--.

Todos entraron a Capsule Corp y encontraron esa espicie de télefono y marcarom al señor Whis.

...

En el planeta del Señor Bills

Whis!!! Te hablan!!-- Dijo Bills mientras obserbava la batalla entre Goku y Vegeta.

Si ya voy, ya voy!-- dijo Whis con su tipico tono un poco afeminado(un poco... mucho!)Oh es la señora Bulma tendra un banquete para mi y el señor Bills?--.

Hola señora Bul-- Whis se sorprendio al ver a 5 personas muy preocupadas. Que esta pasando??-- pregunto un Whis muy sorprendido.

Disculpe pero me puede pasar al señor Vegeta!-- dijo Gohan muy preocupado

si enseguida--Whis hace una señal para que termine el conbate y le dice a Vegeta lo siguiente: Vegeta te hablan y yo sugiero que les hagas caso se ven muy preocupados--.

Vegeta toma el baculo de Whis. Que quieren-- dice Vegeta enojado

despues Gohan le cuenta lo que vio Krilin al llegar a Capsule Corp.

QUE BULMA A SIDO QUE!!!!-- dijo Vegeta entrando un poco en panico.

El pelo de Vegeta se tornaba azul, rojo, amarillo, negro. Pero luego dijo:

Whis iremos a la Tierra en este instante!--.

Esta bien la señora Bulma?-- dijo Whis solo un poco preocupado.

No es de tu incumbencia, vamonos!!!!!-- dijo vegeta muy enojado.

Vege-- Dijo Goku pero fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

Callate Kakarotto!!--.

Despues de eso Whis, Vegeta, Bills y Goku fueron a la Tierra

Pero al llegar Vegeta se encontro con Yamcha quien le gritaba sin parar.

POR QUE NUNCA LA PROTEGES?!?!?!?! ERES UN IDIOTA!!!-- grito Yamcha a Vegeta.

Vegeta solo lo ignoro ya que no queria mas problemas de los que ya habia, pero en realidad queria romperle toda su cara.

Despues de eso Vegeta le pidio a Whis que lo llebara a lo que el acepto y Goku y Bills se quedaron en la Tierra ya que a Bills no le interesaba lo que le pasara a Bulma y Goku se quedo en la Tierra por que era el unico que podia entretenerlo un buen rato si el dios estallaba de ira.

Vegeta buscaba la nave de Freezer con desesperacion.

...

En la nave de Freezer

Sueltame!!! Idiota!!!!-- Gritaba Bulma a Freezer.

Callate o si no te matare estupida terricola!!!!!--le grito Freezer a Bulma.

Freezer amarro a Bulma a un poste de la nave y se fue. El plan de Freezer era que Vegeta llegara a la nave y cuando encuentre a Bulma el llegara a la matara enfrente se sus ojos y despues de eso tendria una batalla con vegeta donde tendria el fin de matarlo pero Freezer sabia bien que Vegeta ya no era malvado pero que hubo momentos en que si los fue asi que probablemente Bulma se iria al paraiso y Vegeta al infierno.

En ese instante llega Vegeta a la nave pero Freezer estaba desiado pemsativo y no se dio cuenta del ki de Vegeta asi que Vegeta entro lo mas sigiloso posible y busco por toda la nave el ki de Bulma hasta que lo encuentra.

Vegeta va corriendo sin que le importe cuantos soldados lo vieran solo queria rescatar a su Bulma, segundos despues de correr tanto encontro a Bulma.

Bulma!!!!! -- grito Vegeta a lo que Bulma respondio.

Vegeta!, ayudame por favor Freezer planea matarme enfrente de tus ojos asi que hay que irnos cuanto antes--.

Vegeta desamarro a Bulma y solo volaron unos pocos centimetros y escucharon la voz de Freezer atras de ellos apenas se dieron cuenta, Freezer ya habia lanzado un ataque hacia ellos,(claro que Vegeta trato de detenerlo pero Freezer se habia vuelto mas rapido.

En ese momento llega Whis quien contra ataca (obviamente Whis es mas rapido y fuerte que Freezer asi que no habia preocupaciones) y para Whis Bulma era su primera amiga ya que el señor Bills nunca lo trato como Bulma lo hacia asi que por primera vez Whis lucho por proteger a una persona que bueno no le fue dificil.

Vegeta llevate a la señora Bulma yo me encargare de el-- dijo Whis con un tono de voz diferente al que siempre tenia.

Vegeta se llevo a Bulma en una de las naves pequeñas de Freezer y mientras tanto Freezer estaba casi muerto del miedo ya que el sabia que Whis era el asistente y maestro del señor Bills y era mucha mas poderoso que el asi que sin mas remedio Whis con un movimiento mato a Freezer y se fue a la Tierra.

...

Una nave igual a la de Freezer pero mucho mas pequeña aterrisaba en Capsule Corp, un Saiyajin y una peliazul salian de esa nave. Al salir Yamcha queria ver como Bulma regañaba a Vegeta pero en cambio la vio muy feliz con el a lo que Vegeta siempre intentaba alejarse de ella ya que su orgullo y raza no le permitia ser cariñoso.

Bulma que bueno que estas bien!!!-- grito krilin

Pense que Vegeta te dejaria morir!--dijo Yamcha intentando hacer que vegeta se enojara pero solo consiguio que Bulma lo hiciera casi pedazos.

Vegeta nunca haria eso idiota!!!!-- dijo Bulma muy enojada.(y como ya sabemos Bulma es casi bipolar asi que...) Bulma despues de haber dejado a Yamcha muy adolorido fue con vegeta.

Grasias, Vegeta -- dijo Bulma

Deapues de eso Bulma beso a Vegeta a lo que vegeta se sorprendio y se sonrrojo. Despues de eso todos incluso Bills se empesaron a reir.

**FIN**

**Bueno este fue mi primer fic espero les haya gustado y diganme de que otre pareja de dragon ball les gustaria que hiciera bye!**


End file.
